The Wolf and Red Riding Hood
by LunaMoon29
Summary: You all know the story of Little Red Riding Hood. But what if that story isn't the true story? What if she was older? What if he was in love? Maybe there is more to this story that you previously thought.
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

This is a secret project that I have been working on for a while. I hope you guys enjoy and continue to support my writing. This story is inspired by my life experiences in a relationship. Please give me your feedback.

Chapter 1:

Rin's POV:

"Rin!" my mom shouted. "I need you down here please!"

"Okay Mom" I said groggily. I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. My name is Rin Maxwell. I am a skinny 14 year old girl who lives in Ebonveine, a small village on the outskirts of the Xihstwood Forest, a forest known for Xihstwood trees, which grow beautiful varieties of fruit, of which our town's economy is dependant. Ridden with demons, the forest is dangerous. We try to avoid them as much as possible, but villagers have been mysteriously disappearing lately.

"Sweetie, I need you to go and deliver food to Ira." Mom said.

Ira is my sister. She was cast out of the village two weeks ago. With the rise of human disappearances, villagers accused her of collaborating with demons and witchcraft. They wanted to sentence her to death, but my mother convinced them to sentence her to exile instead.

Currently, she is living in a tree that she somehow hollowed out and turned into a house. Don't ask me how, she wouldn't tell me.

"Bye mom!" I said as I walked out the door. I headed out the woods, into the unknown.

Nick's POV

Today started out as a normal day: getting up, catching breakfast, and sitting up in my tree, spying on the path.

That's right; I'm not a normal person by anyone's definition. I'm a wolf demon. I can take on a half human form. In other words, I'm superior to other species.

I say I because I am the only wolf demon left. The rest died out a long time ago. I don't think the humans know I still exist.

But I digress. My name is Nicolas Lupus, although demons just call me Nick. I am tall, strong, and toned, or so I've been told. I really feel like a normal person, or as normal as a wolf demon can get. My small group of raven demon friends says that, but other demons avoid me, I guess they didn't like my parents.

Anyway, back to this morning. I was sitting up in my tree when all of a sudden; I saw something interesting out of the corner of my eye: a girl. She looked a bit younger than me, but she peaks my interest. She wore a red cloak, her long, straight brown hair cascading down her back. She was beautiful. I was so distractedly entranced by her beauty that I fell out of the tree. And in that moment, my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rin's POV

I walked down the path, and I thought everything was normal, but then I heard something: I heard someone fall from a tree.

"Aaah!" the person said. I went over to see if they were okay. I went up to him. "Are you okay?" he tried to stand up. "Yeah, I'm fi-aah." He fell down. "Don't move." I said as I sat him down and took a look at his leg. He's actually pretty cute. He looked strong, and definitely not like me. He looked like some sort of animal, yet not completely animal.

"It's not broken, just sprained. What were you doing up in a tree like that? You really should be more careful." He paused for a second, as if he didn't know what to say. He looked uneasy for a second.

"I was looking for food. I guess I slipped or something. Thank you for saving me. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nick. If it's not too forward of me to ask, why did you help me." I didn't know what to say. What kind of question is that?

"My name is Rin. What do you mean?" I said finally.

"Why would you help a wolf demon like me? I mean, look at me. I'm a wolf demon, you know, big, scary, and evil. And you're a young girl. You're frail, innocent, and kind, like Little Red Riding Hood. [AN: Ya see what I did there? ;-)]

"Because" I said "I can't bear the idea of not helping someone in need. What if I'm in that situation? I would want someone to help me."

"Touché" he said. "What were you doing in the woods anyway? Don't you know the forest is dangerous?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm going to visit my sister."

"Is her name Ira? Lives in a tree and was cast out of Ebonveine?"

"Yeah." I said. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. I was the one who showed her how to survive out here. She talks about you quite a bit, now that I think about it. I don't know why I didn't recognize you before. Why don't we head over to her place, since that's where you're going?"

"Sure. But are you sure you can walk? I know you sprained your ankle. You can lean on me." "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you. Besides, I can walk fine. If anything, I should be escorting you. I know these woods much better than you. I should keep you safe. You did help me, after all. It's the least I can do."

"Fine" I said finally. "But we are having Ira check your ankle out as soon as we get to her place."

"Alrighty, then." He said. "Let's go."

Nick's POV

As I escorted her down the path, I took a moment to study her. She looks so cute when she smiles. It lights up my world. Yet I feel bad. I lied to her. I didn't tell her that I fell out of the tree because I was distracted because, honestly, part of the reason she's so hot is because she's not like other girls. Her outfit doesn't show more than it covers. It shows just enough. I didn't want it to be too awkward, so she and I had a lovely conversation that just shows how cute she really is.

"So" I said "Why do you wear that red cloak?"

"Well" she said "It was a gift from m grandmother. She always made the most beautiful dresses. One time, she made a beautiful traditional dress. It was so beautiful; you would think it was made for a queen. She made me the cloak to comfort me when my father died. I was very young, and she wanted me to have something to remember the good times we had together. She died a few years ago, though. I still miss her."

"I'm sorry." I said. "You know, you're so much cuter when you smile."

"Th-thank you. I mean, I'm not that pretty. I'm just a normal 14 year old girl." "Oh come on, I'm sure all the guys would kill for a chance to even see you." ' _I know I would'_ I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her beautiful voice bringing me out of my trance. "Oh, nothing." I said "Look, we're already here. That was fast."

"I'll say." She said. "Come on, let's go."

Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry this took so long. Thank you so much to all of those who support my writing. Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ready with chapter 3! Since summer is starting, that means more writing time! I really want to hear your reviews and ideas. They really put the story into a new perspective. What do you think about Rin and Nick? And what will happen when Ira is thrown in the mix? Keep reading to find out!**

Chapter 3:

Author's POV

"Red!"

"Ira!" The two sisters embraced each other while Nick stood by. ' _Women'_ he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Hello! Remember me?"

"Nick?" Ira said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well" he said "I ran into a certain someone while I was in my tree, so I decided to tag along."

"Oh come on" Rin said. "We all know you fell out of that tree. Speaking of which, Ira, can you take a look at his leg? He sprained it on the way here, and insisted on walking here himself instead of leaning on me."

"Of course he would do something like that." Ira said "Come on in, guys. Make yourselves at home. Nick, let's take a look at that leg."

Ira began her inspection of his leg, while Rin read a book. The inspection took about 5 minutes. During that time, Rin sat down and thought for a moment.

 _'_ _What is this feeling?'_ she thought to herself _'Why is my heart beating so fast? I've never felt this way before. My palms are sweating, yet I feel no fear. Is it Nick? I haven't seen a wolf demon since that fateful day all those years ago, on that fateful snowy night.'_ Rin's mind flooded with the memories of that sad day, some of which, she had never remembered before.

* * * * * Flashback* * * * *

 _The demons were getting closer. A little girl and her father ran through the woods, the girl in her father's arms. The demons were getting closer. The man ran faster. Suddenly, a wooden log tripped the two of them, the father's ankle twisted. The demons encircled them, grabbed the father's body, the girl crying on the ground. His body was torn to shreds. A wolf lunged for the girl, when all of a sudden; a boy, slightly bigger than her with wolf-like features leaped in and pushed the wolf off of her. He transformed himself into an actual wolf and chased the wolves away from her. He turned around, became half-human again, saw the girl again. She was shivering and crying. He picked her and the body of her father up in his arms, she stopped shivering and fell asleep. He walked in the direction of the nearby village, a mob of villagers gathered there trying to find them. He put the two of them at the beginning of the forest. He ran up a tree so the villagers wouldn't see him, and then howled. The villager's attention was drawn to the girl and her father. He watched as a woman embraced the girl, and cried as the villagers buried the man. He ran off into the distance, never thinking that night would come back to him._

* * * * *Flashback Ends* * * * * *

"Well, Nick, it looks like your leg is fine, but I would be careful. We don't want your leg to get worse, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ira." He said.

"Hey Ira, can we talk for a second?" Rin said as she put her book down.

"Sure" Ira said. They went into Ira's room.

Meanwhile, Nick was sitting downstairs thinking about Rin.

 _'_ _What do I feel for her?'_ he thought ' _Love? Lust? Oh, why do women have to be so complicated?! Seriously though, does she just turn me on with her unique appearance? Or is there something more that I haven't seen?"_ He thought back to the walk. _"I remember. The walk. She sounded so strong, even though she talked about something so sad. There's something about her. She seems so strong, yet she has that little bit of sweetness to her personality. It makes her so unique. Maybe I should get to know her better. I don't remember much about my parents. But, if there's one thing I remember about my mom, it's that she told me not to judge people like that. Rin is beautiful, and there is definitely something unique about her. I just need to figure that out. But how? I'm barely able to figure out myself, let alone someone else I met earlier this morning. Maybe I should talk to her a bit more, joke around a bit. Then I'll give myself some time to think about it.'_ He walked upstairs to talk to her.

 _Meanwhile, in Ira's Room_

"Why didn't you tell me that Nick showed you how to live out here? I thought we were sisters! We tell each other everything. Is there a reason?"

"I hoped I wouldn't have to answer this." She said. "But yes, there is a reason. Nick is the last wolf demon alive. If the village finds out about his existence, they will hunt him down and kill him. I didn't want you to get caught in the middle of this. So please, don't tell anyone he exists. Not even Mom, please?"

"Okay." She said. "If it's that important to you."

"Thanks, Red" Ira said. They wrapped each other in a sisterly embrace. Suddenly, they heard the sound of raindrops tapping at the window.

"Ooh it must have started raining. Doesn't look like you guys should go home." She said.

"Are you sure, I mean, Mom would probably want me to come home."

"Yes." Ira said. "Stay here. Storms in this forest can be dangerous."

"But is inside a tree really the safest place to be during a storm?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hey Nick." Ira said "It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your house like I do." They stared at her for a second. "Don't ask. Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. Rin's favorite- Chicken-Pasta soup!" Ira walked downstairs, leaving Rin and Nick together in her room.

"So" said Red "What do you want-" she was caught off by a loud clap of thunder. She shrieked and jumped into his arms. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Its okay, Rin" He said "I'll protect you." It was in that moment, that he realized how he truly felt. Rin looked up at him, her eyes filling with wonder and surprise. 'Does this mean what I think it means?' she asked herself. Her cheeks started to glow.

"Rin" he said finally "I love you"  
"I" she started to say "I love you too."

They leaned in closer to kiss when suddenly…

"Dinner's ready!" Ira called.

"Coming!" they said together. "Guess Ira ruined that moment." Nick muttered. "Yeah" she said. "I guess we'll just have to finish what we started later." She said. He grinned, as they went downstairs.

"Wait" Rin said, out of Ira's range of hearing. "Don't tell Ira yet. I want to wait a few days or so before we tell her, okay?"

"I agree." He said. "I think we need some time to ourselves before we get anyone else involved in this relationship." Finally, they went downstairs.

The girls and Nick sat down to Rin's favorite dinner: small, porridge-like pasta cooked in a little chicken broth until it gets thick. On the side: raw carrots, bread with butter, and a hot cup of tea.

"Mmm, Ira." Nick said. "You are a great cook. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Actually" Ira said. "I learned from Rin. She taught me a lot, but she'll always be my baby sister."

"Ira!" Rin exclaimed. "Stop embarrassing me!" Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Ira and Nick were laughing. Before they knew it, they could barely stay awake.

"I think it's time I go to sleep. It really is late." Rin said sleepily.

"Yeah" Ira yawned. "We should all get some sleep. Rin, you need to get some sleep for the trip home tomorrow. Nick, you can sleep with Rin tonight. Make sure nothing happens." Ira winked. Rin's cheeks got 3 shades redder.

Nick chuckled as they headed upstairs. Rin went behind a changing curtain and changed into a simple, slightly shear nightgown.

"You look beautiful." Nick said.

"You like?" Rin said seductively. Then, she yawned. She went on her side of the bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, my angel." Nick mumbled as he himself laid down. Although he didn't see it, his angel smiled at his comment.

* * * *Meanwhile, In Ira's Room * * * *

Ira laid down on her bed, gazing out her window at the sky. The storm had calmed down a bid, a soft rain pouring down on the peaceful forest. As she sat down on her bed, she picked up a very special book handmade for her by Rin. It was made with a purple velvety fabric.  
The paper had a rigid cut for a rustic edge to the elegant cover. She grabbed a pen, and began writing.

 _April 5th_

 _My sister came to visit today and brought a certain princely visitor with her. Every night, I think of his hot body and his kind personality. He practically saved my life, after all. Without him, I don't think I could survive out here._

 _But I digress. Rin's feelings for him are plain on her face. She blushes around him. He makes her feel helpless, I can tell. Yet, if I tell him how I feel, I could have him, but my sister would be devastated if she knew. At this point, I am choosing between her happiness and mine. I fear that the whole dynamic of our friendship will change if I tell them. I will wait two weeks. If they don't tell me of their relationship by then, I will confess my love myself, and hope for the best._

 _In case someone reads this, ever yours,_

 _Ira Maxwell._

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rin woke up slowly, as the sun crept in through the curtains.

"Morning, beautiful" Nick said as he woke up. Rin smiled. The way the light struck her beautiful face made her look angelic. She went over to the dresser across the room.

"I'm going to get dressed. I really should get home." She said.

"Alright." He said. "I'll meet you downstairs." Rin winked as she disappeared behind a curtain. Nick went downstairs. Rin joined her a few minutes later, wearing her trademark red cloak, paired with a black fit-and-flare dress that showed her figure off beautifully, her black glittery combat boots a perfect match. He almost didn't catch himself staring at her. Rin walked over to Ira, who had her basket filled with fruit ready to go.

"I'll miss you." Ira said as they embraced each other. "Come back soon, and Nick" she turned to him. "Take care of my sister." She winked.

"Bye Ira" they said as they left the house. Outside, the sunlight came down through the trees, the light dappling the forest floor.

The pair walked through the forest, their arms interlaced.

"Why Mr. Wolf" Rin said out of nowhere. "What big ears you have."

"All the better to hear your heavenly voice with, my dear." Nick replied as he winked at her.

"What big eyes you have." She said.

"The better to see your beautiful face and perfect body with, my love." He said. Rin's face turned a few shades redder. She stopped.

"What full lips you have." She said, shyly. He put his hand on her face and pulled her closer.

"The better to kiss you with, my dear." He said

 **This make-out skip was brought to you by the Awesome Prussia**

They finally pulled apart. It seemed like forever.

"I love you" he said breathlessly.

"I love you too." She said. "Now I need to get home. Mother's probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah, you're right." He said. They walked a little further into the woods until finally; they were in sight range of her village.

"Well" Rin said. "See you later, my love."

"I await your return. Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow." He said. She smiled. She turned around and left for her beautiful village, but not before a quick wink.

 _Rin's House_

"Rin where were you?" her mother asked as she embraced her. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom" Rin said. "I was at Ira's house when a storm hit, and she didn't want me to leave and get caught in the storm."

"Oh, as long as you're okay." She said. "Are you hungry?"

"No mother. I ate before I left." She said. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

"Alright" her mom said. She kissed her daughter on the head lightly. "I love you."

Rin went up to her room and laid down on her bed. She took out her sketchbook and began to draw.

It was beautiful: a beautiful lake surrounded by a forest grove in the view of the moon, with two lovers sitting at the base of the water. As she put her sketchbook down, she looked out the window that overlooked the edge of the forest. She looked out longingly, looking for the chance of seeing her love again.

 _'_ _I'll see you tomorrow, my love.' She thought. 'Goodnight, my love.'_ Suddenly, someone outside caught her attention. Her face softened when she saw her one true love looking back at her with the warmest face.

"Goodnight, my love." He mouthed to her. "I love you." He mouthed before leaping back into the dark forest.

Rin laid back down on her bed, being able to rest easy that night.

* * * * * *The Next Morning* * * * * *

The sun peeked through the curtains in Rin's room. She got up, and went to her closet.

"Ugh." She said. "What am I going to wear?" She rummaged around her closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Too dressy, too casual." She said as she looked at one dress after another. Nothing seemed right. Everything seemed like it doesn't fit the occasion. Suddenly, she found the one.

"It's perfect." She sighed. The dress was perfect.

The dress was black with cap sleeves, and was covered with red roses. The dress had a semi-low-cut neckline and a black ribbon bow on the chest. She paired it with her favorite black combat boots, her classic red cloak, a beautiful rose necklace, and red rose earrings. She took a minute to look in the mirror.

Perfection.

She ran downstairs, grabbed a picnic basket she prepared the night before, and headed out.

"Mom!" she said. "I'm going out!"

"Okay sweetie!" her mom said. "Have fun!"

Rin approached the edge of the forest, the morning dew still prevalent on the grass and the leaves. Slowly, she stepped forward.

"Hey Rin." Someone called out behind her. She turned around to see Jack.

"Hey Jack. How are you?" she asked.

Jack was her longtime friend/crush before she met Nick. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an adorable smile. He is the village's woodcutter.

"Where are you heading today? And why are you dressed so nice?" he asked.

 _'_ _Crap'_ She thought. ' _I can't tell him about Ira, or the mobs will hunt her down. And Nick is out of the question.'_

"Oh, you know." She said. "Just going to pick some Xhistberries. Sarah told me about a bush in the forest that had plenty of berries. Mama said she would make a delicious pie if I found some."

"Well be careful." He said. "There's been a rumor that there's been a wolf demon killing everyone who dares to enter the forest."

"Oh, come on Jack" I replied, trying but failing to sound calm. "We all know that there are no demons in the forest. After all, the last wolf demons were killed years ago."

"Well, you never know." He said. Suddenly, a voice called out in the distance.

"Jack, sweetie. Stop talking to Rin and get back to your chores!" his mother called.

"Well, I gotta go." He said. "See ya later, Rin." He winked and ran back towards the village.

' _Finally."_ She said. _"I never thought he would leave."_ She faced the forest and walked in. It was a calm day, a light breeze was blowing, the branches rustling in the wind.

"Why hello there, m'lady." A very familiar voice said. He jumped down from his tree onto the ground in front of her.

"What's a fair maiden like you doing in the forest? Don't you know the forest is dangerous?"

"Yes, I know." She said. "Perhaps you would be willing to escort me, then?"

"Of course, m'lady." He said as he kissed her hand. He linked elbows with her.

"Lead the way, my love." He said. She giggled. They happily made their way through the forest together, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Rin stopped. She turned to face a bush.

"Well" she said. "Are you coming?"

"What?" he asked. "Isn't this just a bush?"

She parted open the side of the bush to reveal a small clearing with beautiful willow trees, a patch of ground perfect for a picnic, and a small pond that gleamed in the light. It looked like a pool of starlight. She laid down a red plaid picnic blanket on the ground, and laid out a giant spread of food; from the ripest fruit, freshly picked from the garden; to the most tender, perfect meat.

"Where did you get this spread?" Nick asked, the slightest bit of water dripping from his mouth.

Rin wiped it quickly. She giggled, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Let's just say I'm friends with people. Now come on, let's eat." They indulged themselves in conversations and food upon food upon food.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Nick asked in between bites.

"Sure." Rin said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well" he said. "You remember how you found me after I fell out of a tree, and I said that I was looking for food?"

"Yeah." She said. "Why?"

"Well" he said, nervously. "That's not the reason I fell out the tree. It's actually because I was kinda, sorta, distracted by your beautiful face and that's how I fell out of the tree. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be creeped out."

Silence

More Silence

And suddenly

Rin burst out laughing so hard that she actually fell into his arms.

"It's not funny!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled her closer.

"Yes it is!" she said in between laughs. "It really is." She stopped for a moment.

"You really think I'm that beautiful?" she asked, a little taken back.

"Inside and out." He said.

The two were really close now, at the base of one of the willow trees. The loose branches were swaying in a calm, peaceful breeze.

Now that Nick's eyes had adjusted to the shade, he held her close and noticed that Rin had gone quiet and was staring at him. It made him self-conscious, but he was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

He took a moment to look into her deep brown eyes. They looked at him with a gentle gaze; strong, yet emotional. A long lock of dark hair fell across her face. She brushed it out of the way, and noticed her skin was smooth and clear, free of blemishes and imperfections. It was to die for.

While sitting with her in his embrace, he noticed that her body was toned and strong, but not bulky and bulging. Her stomach was flat and her waist was small.

"What did I do in life to deserve a girl like you?" Nick teased, reaching to ensnare his arms around her neck. But Rin caught his hand in her just before he could touch her, startling him.

When he looked into her eyes once again, her expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, Nick thought maybe she was angry, but before he could ponder it further, she yanked him to her and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising himself.

Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than she could have imagined. She tasted like strawberries.

He slowly pulled away from her, the air between them hotter than the stovetop.

"God, you're so beautiful." He said. "But we should stop, for I fear that if we continue I may lose control of myself."

"Yeah." She said. Her voice was slightly breathless. "You're right."

"I love you." He said. "You know I do. But we both know that you're not ready. Come on, let's get out of here. Besides, we have some big news to tell a certain someone."

"That's right." Rin said. "We have to tell Ira!"

Rin packed up the picnic and the two of them set out on the path toward Ira's house, once again with their arms interlaced, their smiles gleaming in the sunlight.

Meanwhile, Jack was at the edge of the path, wiping the sweat from his face. He stared out into the sky, when he suddenly noticed two figures out of the corner of his eyes. He hid behind a nearby tree, suspicious of the identity of the two figures.

Then, a bright flash of red caught his eye. The distinct flag-red cloak that he knew could only belong to one person: the same person he saw before his eyes with a man with wolf-like features, his hair shaggy and unkempt, with their arms interlaced, him seeming to take the lead on the walk.

A cat-like grin formed on Jack's face.

 _'_ _So.'_ He thought _. 'This is the bastard she's in love with. This is the creature that's keeping her away from me._

 _Well then. If I can't have her for myself, no one can.'_

Well guys, that was the long awaited Chapter 4. How do you think this story will play out? Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! First, I will be responding to all reviews posted.**

 **Caroleisme: Thank you! I hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Barcrider: Thanks for your support! Please check out my other stories!**

 **Black Bloody Rose Dragon: Keep reading!**

 **Please continue to support, rate and review. I wrote some other stories that you might want to check out. Maybe, pitch me some plot ideas? New series to watch? I hope you guys like these.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nick said.

Rin knocked on Ira's door, the tension ever present, so much so that you could cut it with a knife. The door opened.

"Rin, Nick?" Ira said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ira, we need to talk." Rin said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." She said. They all sat down at her dining room table. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Rin started

"We have something to tell you." Nick said. "We…"

"Are dating." They said together.

Ira stared at them, her eyes glassed over as she struggled to hide her feelings, a single drop of salty water dripping down her face as she embraced her sister.

"Ira, are you okay?" Rin asked, struggling to hold back tears herself.

"Yeah." Ira said, regaining her composure. "I'm so happy for you." She moved over to Nick.

"Nick, can we talk?" Ira asked.

"Sure." He said, leading her to the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well" she said. "I have feelings for you. Well, had. I know you love Rin. You love her very much. But I will not impose on your relationship. I was hoping we could still be friends." She glanced at him hopefully, her eyes flickering in the light, a long silence between them.

"Of course, Ira." He said, finally. "I know this must've been hard for you. It's okay. We can be friends so long as our friendship doesn't become anything more than that."

"I guess so." She said. "Rin's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah." He said, walking towards Rin. "It's getting late. Wouldn't want my sweet little princess to be walking in these dangerous woods alone. These woods are dangerous. Luckily, her handsome prince is here for her." He winked at her. She blushed.

"Well, I guess we better be going." She said, hugging her sister. "I'll see you later, Ira."

"Bye you two!" she said. "Don't get into too much trouble, you hear?" Rin giggled, as the two of them walked off into the distance. Sighing, she closed the door, and went upstairs. Taking out her diary, she began to write, the pencil's scratching remaining in the back of her mind, like someone tapping constantly.

 _April 7_ _th_

 _He came back again, she was with him. They delivered to me the worst news I could ever hear._

 _I'm so happy for her. She's finally found her one true love, something that I will never have again. He was the only one that made me happy like this. And now, he's with my sister._

 _I can't believe I lied to my own sister._

"How COULD she! He was mine, and now he's her's! Why is it that every time I find happiness, it's taken away from me soon after?! First my home, then my love! Who cursed me with such a life?!" Ira screamed.

"That would be me, darling." An unseen voice said. She turned around to find Satan himself lying down seductively on her bed. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and a spiked leather jacket. His hair was slicked back; he was combing his hands through it. His hands were adorned with fingerless leather gloves that matched his jacket perfectly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Perhaps you would recognize me like this." He snapped his fingers, his sexy badboy appearance transforming into the look of an innocent young boy that looked oddly familiar to her.

"Jack?" she said, bewildered. "Is that really you?"

"I would prefer Satan" He said, reforming back into his original self.

"Satan?" she said. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled.

"I'm here to help you, darling." He said, rolling out a long scroll before her. "I've had my eye on you for a while. Come with me, darling, and become my queen of Hell; and in exchange, I will give you the power to take that little loverboy of yours back and more. I will give you the power to take back everything that is yours. Whaddya say, darling?"

"Why me?" she asked. "Why are you interested in me?"

"You have a lot of potential" He said, summoning a black crystal on a brown necklace. "I know you got kicked out of your village for secretly practicing witchcraft. If you come with me, you can practice all the witchcraft you want, do anything you want without Rin or Nick getting in your way."

Ira thought for a minute. Is this really worth it? As soon as the thought entered her mind, as if by magic, everything she ever despised about her sister raged in her mind. Aggressively, she picked up the pen and signed it.

"Alright." She snapped, the words burning themselves into the paper. Satan grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Ira found herself surrounded by a dark purple aura, so dark that it was almost black. Her short brown hair turned long and straight with curls at the bottom, a green vine weaved into it. Her lips were adorned with a dark purple color, her teeth as white as snow. Her nails grew long and pointed into dragon-like claws, turning a purple color.

Her waist became slimmer, and her legs became longer, and she found herself growing to a tall 5 foot 8. Her breasts grew larger, growing larger and becoming fuller to a supple double-D cup size. Her body transformed, with a beautiful 6-pack on her stomach, and toned arms and legs.

Her nightclothes turned into a long velvet purple dress that showed more than it covered, with a slit reaching all the way up her thigh. Her feet were adorned with black heels that added 3 inches to her already taller height. Her hands were adorned with purple velvet gloves that almost reached her elbows.

She looked like a completely different person.

The door of the wardrobe in Ira's room opened to reveal a portal to Hell. He took her gloved hand in her's, helping her onto the wardrobe.

"Your new life begins now, darling." He said. "Take this first step, and let it be the best step of your life."

And with that, they were gone.

************Meanwhile, in the Forest*************

Rin and Nick were walking through the forest; their arms interlaced as usual, the sunlight glistening on Rin's face. As they walked forward, staring into each other's eyes, a gleam out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Rin?" he said, lightly grasping the necklace on her neck. "What is this?"

"Oh, this?" she said. "This is a necklace that my mother gave me. I never take it off, it's a family heirloom. It's rumored to have magical properties, which I guess is what tipped the villagers off about our family."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The villagers thought our family was practicing witchcraft, so they raided our house, and found Ira's potion studio. It was a secret room that was discovered when a villager tripped over a book in her room. That's how they discovered the truth. They almost burned her at the stake; I don't know how my mom convinced them to exile her, but she did."

"Your mom seems really sweet" He said.

"Yeah, she really is." She said. "I don't know what I would do without her." He put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Her face turned a few shades pinker.

"I would go towards the ends of the Earth to find you" He said. "In fact, I'll tell the whole world how much I love you." She giggled.

"Go on" she said. "Do it." He leaned in close.

"I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You said you'd tell the whole world" she said. He chuckled.

"You're my whole world." He kissed her cheek. Her face turned even redder. He asked. "Hey, did you notice Ira's reaction when we told her?"

"Yeah" she said. "Her eyes started to tear up. I think that even though she said she was fine with it, something else is going on here. I don't know, I'm nervous. I mean, I love Ira, and she loves me" her eyes were glazed over. "What if she uses her magic to try and tear us apart?" she leapt into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay." He said, his soothing voice sounded like licorice. "That won't happen. It'll be fine. She won't hurt you." She sniffed.

"Just be careful, okay?" she pleaded.

"Of course" he kissed her head. "Let's get you home. I don't want anyone to see you like this."

"Yeah" she said, grabbing her hood. "Good thing I'm wearing this. It's getting kind of cold out here." He pulled her even closer.

"You won't be cold when you're beside me, princess." He said, smoothly.

"I need to get you a new shirt" she said. "It's practically rags."

His "shirt", if you could even call it that, was a dark blue, or so she thought, but it was so torn and sodden that she really couldn't tell. The shirt was torn all over, and it only had one sleeve. It was barely, if anything, covering his chest.

"Oh, come on" He said. "I bet you like seeing me with barely anything on."

"Ugh" She said. "You're so annoying."

"And handsome" he said. "And smart, and awesome, and sexy… should I go on?" he winked.

"Ugh." She groaned.

 **And there it is! Hope you guys loved the chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you guys love it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter! No new reviews though. :-( Please review! You guys are my inspiration! And please check out my other stories! And in case no one gets it, at the beginning, I made Ira an illusion to Angelica from Hamilton, and combined her with Beryl from Sailor Moon! Ik, inspired! Tell me what you think! Did you get the references?**

Chapter 6

 _Satan's palace, hell:_

"Welcome home, darling." Satan said, her hand in his firm grasp, a wide grin caressing his face, Ira grinned.

"And what a great home it is." She said. "Perfect for us to have some fun together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, but first let's get you settled in, shall we?" he said as he snapped his fingers.

The two of them were no longer in the front of his mansion; rather they were transported to a bedroom. The walls were purple velvet, the same material lining as a carpet. A king sized bed sat at the center, enveloped in black velvet sheets. The rest of the room was adorned with luxurious yellow-gold furniture with more purple velvet. There were two nightstands, one on each side; a fainting couch, with the softest velvet, two giant, walk-in closets waiting to hold an infinite amount of clothing; and a vanity filled with all of the most amazing, expensive cosmetics money could buy.

"Welcome to our room, Ira" he said. "Everything on the left is yours: the fainting couch, closet, vanity and nightstand. Feel free to add whatever you want. Just say the word, and it's yours."

"I see you're also a big fan of purple velvet." Ira said.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He said, the two of them taking a seat on the bed.

"I'm going to need a full new wardrobe." She said. "I've probably gone up 2 dress sizes and 3 cup sizes."

"Say no more love." He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, the nightstand was filled with lacy bras and panties in every color imaginable, the closet filled with the most beautiful dresses and shoes and jewelry.  
"Wow" she gasped.

"See?" he said. "I told you I'm a good boyfriend." She blushed.

"Are we going to have some fun tonight?" she said, seductively pressing her breasts together.

"You bet, darling" He said. "We're going to get some revenge on that boy toy of yours." She grinned.

"And how sweet my revenge will be" she said. "Let's have some fun."

 _The Woods, Sunset_

"That date was amazing, Nick." Rin said. "We should do this again. We should pay Ira a visit."

"You're right." He said. "Let's go." The two of them were walking towards the village, interlaced as usual, no people in sight, when suddenly, unbeknownst to Rin, a loud mob erupted in the center of the village. Nick's ear twitched.

"Do you hear that?" he said. "I hear something coming from your village."

"Maybe we should check it out" She said. "I mean, we obviously need to be careful. We wouldn't want you getting figured out, nor do we want either of us to get caught in whatever is going on there." He picked her up bridal style.

"Hang on tight, I can get us there faster if I carry you, but sometimes I don't know how fast I'm really going." He said

"Alright." She said. They took off down the path towards the village, hiding under the stealth of darkness. Despite her calm expression, Rin's face masked deep concern for her mother's safety. 'Something just doesn't feel right' she thought.

Suddenly, Nick stopped about a quarter of a mile away from the village, which was now in their sights, Rin gasped in fear, as she saw the terrifying scene unfold before her.

Her mom was tied with rope to a large tree log in the village square, with smaller logs at her feet. Her clothes were torn and tattered, barely there with a crown of thorns on her head, blood streaming down her neck. Villagers spat at her while shouting, sticking their torches and pitchforks into the air. The sky was dark now, the clouds covering the stars and the moon.

"Mom!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, the words barely leaving her lips. She began to run towards the village, but a strong hand stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nick whispered, his gaze consumed with anger for a brief second, then contorting into fear.

"I'm going to save my mom." She said, struggling to maintain her calm.

"Let me come with you." He said.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "It would be literal suicide. I can't take that!"

"You can't possibly face them alone!" he pointed out.

"Fine" she sighed. "But hide in the tree tops, out of sight, but easily accessible. I don't know how we're going to do this, but we have to do something."

"You go to the center and try to convince them not to-"

"Wait" she said. "Look at their eyes." His vision turned from her gaze to the square.

"They're purple." He said. "They must be under some type of spell."

"No kidding, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Time is of the essence." Nick disappeared into a nearby tree, hidden underneath their dark shadows with a clear line of sight into the village. From there, he saw his beloved run into the center of the village, cutting through crowds of people as if the world depended on it.

"STOP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, the air burning around her. "Why is this happening?! My mom never did anything to any of you!"

"Oh, really?" a dark voice said. The sky roared with thunder, as Rin turned around only for two strange figures to float before her.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to them?!" she screamed.

"Oh, dear sister" the figure sneered. "You don't remember me?" Rin squinted.

"IRA!" she shouted, shocked. "What happened to you?! And who is that guy with you?!"

"Oh, him?" she cackled. "He's Satan, my boyfriend or maybe you remember him as Jack? Quite the catch, right? Anyway, since you took away my love, I'm going to make sure that no one will ever love you, and you won't have anyone to love ever again! Kiss your loved ones goodbye!"

"What love?! What are you talking about?!" Rin said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ira said. "That little boy toy of yours." Suddenly, a resounding scream came from the center of the town, the sky lighting up with red and yellow flecks in the corner of Rin's eye.

Everyone's vision filled with orange flames, Rin's mother's body vaporized in the heat, disappearing as if it was never there, leaving only ashes. The flames spread down the street, as if beckoned by an evil hand towards her house, the wooden frame burning to the ground, the bricks collapsing into crumbles, her childhood burning away with it. The wind changed direction, the fire ceasing; her mom's ashes sweeping away in the wind. All she knew was gone.

"No." Nick said in shock, terror in his eyes.

"Mom!" Rin screamed, collapsing onto her knees in tears, the ground softening beneath her as rain drizzles around her, the air becoming heavier and heavier as she wept on the ground. The tree that held her mom was burnt to ashes, and the house she called home was nothing more than rubble, the remains of her mom gone, never to be found again.

Her hood was drenched, as if it was stained with her mother's blood, no longer resembling the innocent child she once was; her whole body felt limp and helpless, like the ragdolls she used to play with.

Her only true childhood friends betrayed her, now she was all alone. Ira cackled, as her and Satan dissipated into nothing; the villagers returned to normal, with no memory of Rin or her mom, as if she was never there. Rin collapsed on the ground, overcome by grief.

Nick carefully jumped down from the tree, touching the ground next to the body of his princess. As swift as a thief in the night, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her off.

Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed; her eyes dried themselves as a small smile crept its way across her face, her arms wrapping carefully around his neck. He howled through the darkness of night, as he ran off into the distance, taking his princess to safety. He stopped in front of some seemingly normal bushes, pushing them aside to make his way, taking his princess to his place of safety.

His place of safety was a secret cave carved out by an ancient river that has since dried up. He converted it into his own space with a comfortable bed made out of forest grasses, and a place that would make the most paranoid comfortable.

The roof was covered with little flowers glued with the tiniest bit of sap. The flowers resembled stars. It was his own little paradise, and it became a little bit sweeter, now that he could share it with his princess. He laid her down on his bed, all the while comforting her, holding her close in his arms.

 _'_ _Where am I?' she thought, her eyes fluttering open. 'I feel so warm, so safe. I've never felt this way before.'_ She looked up to find herself staring up at her Prince Charming, tight in his embrace.

His arms were tight around her, unconsciously pulling her closer. She placed her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his, their breaths intertwining as she closed the space between them. Nick's eyes fluttered awake, realizing that his princess commanded his attention. He responded to her kiss with passion, caressing her sides as she pulled him on top of her. His kisses traveled down her neck to her shoulders, slowly and breathlessly pulling back.

"I love you" he said. "You're amazing, you know, but we should stop because I know you're doing this out of pain from last night."

She sighed heavily, her sigh turning into cries, tears streamed down her face. Nick kissed her lightly, wiping the tears away "Why?"She said. "Why her? She didn't do anything to hurt anyone. She convinced them to leave Ira alone. Life is not fair!"

"Death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes; but we keep living any way. We laugh, and we cry, and we break, and we make our mistakes. But if there's a reason you're still alive when so few survived, then I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it"

"Wow" She sniffled, wiping what was left of her tears away. "That's deep. Where did you hear that?"

"It was my mother's last words as she was dying." He said. "They stuck with me my entire life. Come on, let's go. We're wasting daylight."

She slowly stepped outside, the sun streaming down in between the trees. She leaned on a nearby. Water from last night's rain slowly dripping down onto the ground, she looked out into the distance; nothing was out there but her. Suddenly, she felt an arm snaking its way around her shoulders. She smiled; the arm was cool to the touch. The pair walked around the back of the cave and followed a secret path hidden by a bunch of trees.

The grove was covered from head to toe in red Xihstwood roses, her mom's favorite flower. In the center was a wreath of pink and white lilies surrounding a heart shaped piece of grass, nothing left to be buried six feet underneath.

Rin kneeled right in front of the heart, a single tear dripping down her face. Nick bent down next to her, the gears turning in his mind.

 _'_ _Ira, how could you do this?'_ he thought, tears falling from his eyes as well. _'Why are you willing to go so far just to find my heart? If only she had just told me that she felt that bad about us. I wish this didn't have to come to this. She told me she would still support us. There must be more to this. Surely there is more to this than what is letting on. If she has Satan now, and Satan makes her happy, how is he not enough?'_

"Thank you so much for putting all this together" she cried. "I can't believe this is all spiraling down like this. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"Baby, it's not your fault." He said. "Even though she was jealous of us, in the end, it's her fault she made a deal with the devil. It's her fault she's jealous of us. Hold your head high, and don't let her get you down. We'll get through this, even if it's the last thing we do. And in case this is the last thing I do…" he got down on one knee, she gasped, a look of shock plastered across her face. He smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he said, his face beaming in the sunlight.

"Oh my god!" she said, joining in her lover's embrace. "YES!"

From the distance, unbeknownst to the couple, a Watchful Eye gave Ira a bird's eye view of the transpiring events.

"How COULD he?!" Ira screamed, her eyes turning bloodshot, tears dripping down her face, the ground shaking beneath her feet. "This is ridiculous!" She turned away from the Watchful Eye.

"Calm down, darling." Satan said, massaging her back carefully, Ira's muscles relaxing. "Remember what I told you about revenge, darling…"

"Revenge is best dragged out to make your enemy suffer more" they said in unison. "Yes, yes, I know that." Ira said. "But we seem to just be bringing them closer together, not tearing them apart."

"This perplexes me too." He said. "First of all, why are you still lusting after him? And second of all, the key is to lull them into a false sense of security, then pounce."

"First of all, good idea; and two, he saved my life! He took me in and set me up with my own house, taught me how to survive from nothing. He gave me things that no one else could. Don't you see?"

"Sounds like someone's on her period again." He said.

"Sounds like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Ira said, throwing him a set of pajamas, pushing him out of the room and shutting the door behind him while locking it.

 **Well, that's the wrap of that chapter! Sorry that I don't upload that frequently, but writing takes time, and I'm also rly busy. Seriously, this took me months to write and edit. I love you guys so much, please review and rate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sisters! Lunamoon29 here and welcome BACK! To my fanfic! We love a YouTuber moment. Anyways, here's the next chapter! No new reviews this time :( so let's get the ball rolling!**

Chapter 7

Things were unfolding fast in Ebonveine. The village lost all memories of Rin and her family since the attack by Ira. Rin, distraught with grief, ran away with Nick, retreating about two miles into the forest. No one in the village ever dared to go that far into the woods. As we all know, the forest can be very dangerous if you're not careful.

Lucky for Nick and Rin, they were usually left alone by the creatures of the forest. Most of them had some degree of respect for Nick, not just for what he had been through and that he was not like the evil members of some of the packs that had gone before him; but also because if you provoked him, consequences were fatal. The instincts of a wolf were strong with him: someone tried to come between him and his mate, and the screams were heard all the way in Ebonviene. There was the occasional ruffian, but otherwise, they were in peace.

Unfortunately, as long as Ira and Jack were on the loose, Rin and Nick never truly felt safe.

"While we have each other, there isn't much we could do against literally Satan himself" Rin said, she always balanced out Nick's occasional haste to do something rash. Since the attack, Satan and Ira themselves haven't been seen, but not all was peaceful around them. The village of Ballereau had been completely destroyed mysteriously by a fire. No one knows how it started, no one survived to tell the tale. The village had suddenly burned to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rin and Nick were sitting alone in their cave together. Since running away, Rin hadn't fully stayed in the forest. Even though Nick was used to the forest life, she still missed human contact.

She would often go to the nearby village of Peterborough to get food from the market, especially fruits because she would harvest the seeds and plant them by a lake near where her mother was buried. She could grow her own fruits and bring them back to the market to trade for anything else she traded. This city was a market city, so the faces weren't often the same. As such, almost no one would recognise her and didn't have to worry about people outside of her hometown recognizing her.

Oftentimes, women in the market would be talking of what was happening in the nearby cities. Rin liked this, she would often stand off to the side, getting the latest about what was happening all over, but especially at home.

"Have you heard what happened back in Ebonviene?" Rin asked, the two of them were cuddling on the floor of his cave.

"No, I haven't" Nick said. "I haven't really paid much attention since you left that wretched place". Just the thought of Ebonviene made Nick growl but for Rin, he kept his cool.

"Remember Sarah?" she asked. He nodded. "Her and her boyfriend went out for a walk in the woods in the afternoon. By the end of the night, their bodies were found mutilated and covered with grey fur. They think a wolf did it" she said.

"That's terrible! But how could have it been a wolf?" he asked. "As far as I know I am the only one of my kind left".

"Perhaps things with Ira haven't been as quiet as we thought" she mumbled.

"You think Ira and Jack were behind the attacks at Ballereau?" he asked, a look of worry slid onto his face.

"And the murders" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Nick pulled her closer.

"Don't worry" he said, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "It's all going to be okay".

"No it's not!" she cried, pushing him away. "We've had too many close calls before. What if someone sees us? Discovers this place? Ira is setting this up so that we will lose each other!"

"That will never happen" he said. "No matter what she does to us, I will always love you".

"I know that" she said. "But still, she is turning the world against us, even if it is just you and me against the world. The world is not a fun or beautiful place, Nick. It's filled with horrors of blood and violence, of terrible people and creatures who want nothing more to suck your body dry until it becomes a corpse. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore!" He pulled her back in again.

"Listen to me" he said, he was misty-eyed and choking up. "No. Matter. What. I will always be there for you. You need to trust me. I know that is hard, you've been through a lot over the past couple of weeks. But you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Please. Please don't run away from me. I need you just as much as you need me. This is what Ira is trying to do. She is trying to drive us apart. Is that what you want? To let her win like that? Because I sure as hell don't" she reeled back in surprise, then collapsed into his chest crying.

She sobbed, the tears staining his thin layer of soft fur on his hard chest. He, once again, pulled her closer and kissed her head sweetly. He brushed his hand through her hair softly, it smelled like coconut. He put his other hand on her chin, slowly lifting it up until she was staring into his deep brown eyes, hers looked like a pale hazel.

He leaned down toward her, kissing her lips softly. This time, however, she took control, lightly biting his lip, begging to slip inside. He opened, she explored every inch of him, he tasted like a musky dark chocolate. The scent was intoxicating to her, it compelled her. Her body was shuddering with need. He pulled out from her, turning his head around her neck, peppering her with kisses and leaving love bites behind. He stopped and let her do the same, the two of them were breathless. She got up from the ground and led him over to their bed, sat him down and gave him a hug.

"You thought I was going to run away?" she asked. He nodded. "You silly puppy" she ruffled his hair between her fingers, pressing her chest into his. "I will never leave you".

"Promise?" he said worriedly, almost as if it was the last time. "Promise" she said.

"Have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" he asked, she looked at him confused, then gasped.

"FIRE!"

 **Ooh! A cliffhanger! Haven't written one of those in a while! That was today's chapter! I am trying to update all of my fics as often as possible so please keep reviewing! I love it when you guys give me feedback on the story! What do you think is going to happen to our beloved heroes? Feel free to ask me any questions about me too! I'm starting to introduce Q &As to my stories now!**


End file.
